That Look
by starbuckmeggie
Summary: When you give that look to me...


"And that." I pause, breathing heavily. "Is how." I take a few more deep breaths, taking a moment to kiss Monica's neck. "It's done." I manage to finish my sentence, still trying to control my breathing, as I push myself off Monica and collapse next to her, completely spent.

Beside me, she gives a shaky little laugh as her own breath comes in short gasps. "We _are_ the best. Sex should send _us_ a thank you card for all of the things we're adding to its repertoire."

I pick up her hand that's casually flung across my chest and bring it to my lips. "Definitely."

"In fact, I think sex now owes it to _us_ to step up its game!"

I can hear the excitement in her voice and I grin.

God, this woman is fun.

I've been noticing more and more lately that after sex, she gets a little hyperactive. I don't know if the endorphin rush or just one of Monica's things, but I love it. I turn my head so I can see her and, as usual, I'm floored. She's still breathing heavily, trying to regain her equilibrium; her forehead is shiny with sweat, her cheeks and chest are flushed and glowy, but the best part is the smile on her face.

She turns her head to look at me, her grin widening.

Scratch that; the best part is a tie between the smile, and what I see in her eyes.

I'm just still amazed that I'm the one doing this to her.

I never in a million years thought I could put that look on any woman's face, never mind Monica's. But every night, she crawls into my bed, or waits for me in hers; she sneaks away from work or our friends for a few moments with me, and every time…that smile. Her smile melts me every. Single. Time.

She turns to face me, propping her head up on her hand. "How did you get to be so good at sex?"

I prop my own head up in return, then frown. "From you."

"Chandler, we've only been doing this a couple of months. You've been good at it the whole time."

I reach my free hand out to stroke her arm, enjoying the feel of her soft skin. "Remember the picture you drew? With the zones?"

I see understanding dawn on her face, and then her smile turns almost bashful. "You learned all of this from that one little lesson?"

"Well, it seemed important. So I took that picture with me and studied. Then I studied a lot more because I wanted to make sure I got it right."

She shifts closer to me, sliding her hand up my chest to the nape of my neck, her fingers playing with the fine hairs there. "Remind me to give you a gold star," she breathes before pulling my mouth to hers.

Monica's lips are the best ones I've ever kissed. They're soft and pliant, but definitely mean business. Like so much of the rest of her life, she doesn't mess around with kissing, either. Even from that first kiss, there was no other way to interpret it—she knew what she wanted and she went for it.

"See how this all comes full-circle, Mon? I ask to be your boyfriend, you refuse; I ask you how to be better in bed, you give me a how-to guide; I study harder than I've ever studied for anything in my life, and then I'm finally able to show you all I've learned."

"I don't know if that's actually full-circle."

"You telling me you wouldn't consider me boyfriend material now?"

Instead of answering, she just pulls my face back to hers, kissing me once more. Before I know it, she's pushed me onto my back and is climbing on top of me. I relax into the moment for a while before I realize that she never gave me an answer.

Playfully, I push her away. "Hey hey hey. Don't think you can just rub your naked nakedness against me and distract me."

Teasingly, she moves her body softly against mine. "I can't?"

My eyes roll back in my head as I moan. I bite my lip for a few moments before answering, "No." Naturally, my voice picks that moment to crack.

Monica grins at me evilly. "I think I can, actually."

"All right, so maybe you can. Maybe I can be very easily distracted by a beautiful naked woman. Is that so wrong?"

"Works fine for me," she answers before lunging at my mouth, and all thought is lost for a while.

Until she groans, and not in a happy way.

"What?" I mumble against her mouth.

"Joey," she mumbles back.

At that, I manage to pull my lips away. "No, I'm Chandler."

She rolls her eyes at me and smacks my shoulder. "Joey will be home soon. I have to get dressed." I groan as well, and she reaches up to stroke my cheek. "I know."

Reluctantly, we both sit up and begin gathering clothes. "Want to grab some coffee?" I venture. "I think Ross and Rachel are still going to the movies. Probably Phoebe, too. If we hurry, we might be able to get down there before Joey gets back."

She pauses in the middle of getting dressed and stands in between my legs, wrapping her arms around my neck. I'm not sure if it's possible, but she may look hotter standing there in her bra and panties than when she's completely naked.

Maybe not hotter, but just as hot.

At any rate, I pull her closer to me and tilt my head back to look her in the eyes. She's so small that even with me sitting on my bed, she's only barely taller than me at the moment. "Definitely boyfriend material," she says before giving me a quick kiss then detangling herself to finish getting dressed.

A smile starts to tug at my lips. "Really?"

She looks over her shoulder at me and there's that smile again. "Definitely."


End file.
